


Petrified Pleasure

by queen_egotist



Series: Idée Fixe [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Play, Because there needs to be SouMako in this world, Begging, Denial of Feelings, Eventual SeiRin, Humiliation, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Sadism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Third Person, Reminiscing, Smut, THERE WILL ALWAYS BE AN UKE IN SOUSUKE!, Unbeta'ed, Unrequited Love, Vibrators, ropes instead of handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that love completes two entities. It moves the world and the society we believe in. Love connects two people by mysterious strings of fate. Many say it evolves. It may fade into apathy, change into anger or continue to grow abnormally as obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Idée Fixe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63858) by egoisticfreak (queen_egotist). 



> I tried to beta this, but I am really sleepy. Sorry. XD

People say that love completes two entities. It moves the world and the society we believe in. Love connects two people by mysterious strings of fate. Many say it evolves. It may fade into apathy, change into anger or continue to grow abnormally as obsession.

 

* * *

  _Ring…Ring..Ring…_

_Makoto? Are you there? I had been calling you for days, but you’re not answering. Where have you been? Hey, call me when you get back._

_Ring…Ring..Ring…_

_Hello? Onii-chan? Hmmm, Hey Ran, I don’t think he’s at home. Onii-chan, mom and dad will be home by next week, so let’s go camping somewhere. Call us back when you’re home._

_Ring…Ring..Ring…_

_Neh, Mako-chaaaaan? MAAAKKKOOOO-CHANNN? Where are you? We visited your apartment  yesterday…Rei, do you think he will come home tonight? Anyways, Give us a call, neh?_

_Ring…Ring..Ring…_

_Makoto-senpai?. I haven’t seen Onii-chan for three days now. He’s not with Haru-senpai and the others. We haven’t heard from you as well. I’m trying to call Sousuke-kun, but he’s not answering too._

A green light constantly blinks in a dark room, it is the only source of light. No moon tonight as well as it has been raining since yesterday. Everything is pitch-black.

_Ring…Ring..Ring…_

_Ma-Mako-to_

Teal eyes flew wide open as the owner heard a familiar voice. He wanted to answer that damn phone, but he can’t. It is too far away.

“He-help me,” he continued, footsteps can be heard from the background as the other shouted, “Let me go, bastard!” and the call ended.

 

Muffled cursing can be heard throughout the room, as the man with teal eyes struggle with the ropes that tied him up; his hands strapped together on his back, muscular legs parted as wide as he can reach and dick swelling up again. He was dead tired. He felt filthy, it has been hours since he’s been left. He came a dozen times and counting. As it continue to pour outside, sweat trickled from his chin down to his well-built chest. The annoying plastic kept on vibrating and it reached the deepest parts of him already. He doesn’t know if he will feel disgusted or not. All he knows is that he needs to get away from here and fast.

What did he do to deserve this? All he did is to become a good friend. He didn’t mean to hurt him.

 

* * *

 

Five years had passed since they first met. It was springtime and the cherry blossoms were blooming all over. The entrance to the university really looked like a scene that came from a book with people walking by while chatting with their friends.

“Err, excuse me,” the man around 6’1” tall turned around when he heard someone talking to him.

A guy with light brown locks is currently catching his breath and was approached by the teal-eyed man, “What is it?”

“Uhm, do you know the way towards Professor Mikoshiba’s World Literature class?” he asked, straightening his posture.

The teal-eyed man scratched the back of his forehead and laughed, “Uhm, I believe I can’t help you. I was looking for it for almost thirty minutes now.”

The other guy snickered as well, “Well, I thought you are an upperclassman. Sorry, so it seems that we are both lost then.”

“Well, yeah,” he flashed him a slight grin and held out his hand, “by the way, the name is Yamazaki…uh, Yamazaki Sousuke.”

The brunette shook Sousuke’s hand, “Tachibana…Tachibana Makoto.”

“Glad to meet you, fellow lost boy with a girlish name,” Sousuke jokingly replied, hiding his impending laugh as the other man started to blush.

Both decided to look for their classes together. Makoto commented that the university was quite big and that he got lost as well during the entrance exam.

They finally found the class that they’re looking for, but decided to skip it since they are already late for an hour. They just took a peek in the class to see the face of their professor. After seeing their professor, Makoto went to the window area and leaned on a wall while waiting for the other.

“Tsk, tsk… I can’t believe he is also in this class,” Sousuke uttered as he gestured Makoto to the direction of the cafeteria.

The green-eyed walked to the side of Sousuke and asked, “Who are you talking about?”

“My roommate,” said Sousuke with an irritating tone. “He should have told me that we are in the same class.”

They walked straight to the cafeteria and just continued to talk to each other about anything that matters. It continued for another half an hour when Sousuke broke it up and pointed at the guy who just entered sat in an empty table next to them.

“That pretty boy with red hair and cute glasses is Matsuoka Rin, my roommate,” he told Makoto as he waved to the redhead, “Hey, Rin, want to sit with us?”

Rin was slightly surprised by the call and looked to his right and saw his roommate and another familiar face. He was about to stand up and join them, when he was called by another man.

“Matsuoka,” Rin heard a deep voice that chilled his spine. He turned to look around and saw Professor Mikoshiba. “Office now,” he commanded the redhead.

Rin just smiled back at the two and followed the professor right away. Both students looked at each other with confusion.

“Did Rin get in trouble again?” questioned Makoto.

“Huh, you know Rin?” replied Sousuke.

“Ah yes, he was my classmate during middle school years, he transferred mysteriously in winter to another school on our last year,” narrated Makoto. “We didn’t know  the reason behind the transfer, but the only thing we know is that they were in custody of a guardian since he and his little sister was orphaned. He was always in trouble back then, a resident of the teacher’s area and principal’s office as they say.”

The teal-eyed man just nodded and watched his roommate out of the cafeteria. He looked back at Makoto, “Hey, what time is your next class?”

  

* * *

Sousuke groaned once again when he heard the door opening. Footsteps can be heard going towards the room where he is currently. He tried to move his arms, struggling to escape the knots, but failed. He attempted to pull the other ropes bound on his right leg, but the movement caused the vibrator inside him to be pushed deeply and hit a bundle of nerves. “Ahhhh~!” Yes, it made him see stars and gave his spine an unforgettable chill, but it’s not really good time. He needs to go. He needs to escape.

The footsteps stopped, Sousuke’s breathing hitched, “I’m home.”

That voice terrified the shit out him, he looked at the figure near the door. Makoto switched on the lights and Sousuke’s eyes were burned by the sudden brightness. He closed his eyes in pain and slightly opened it seconds after. There he saw another tall man with godly figure clad in plain black shirt that hugs his muscles all in the right places and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. He stared at the man’s face and made him feel petrified. That angelic face and smile, hides corrupted objectives.

“Are you hungry, Sou?” Makoto approached the bed and sat beside him, caressing his face, “Because I am,” hands roamed on his heaving chest down to his rock-hard abs, “For you that is…”

Green eyes smoldered with desire. Makoto removed the gag from the older one’s mouth. Sousuke let out a breath of relief, chin being cupped by the other’s hand and lips forcing onto him.

 

* * *

Sousuke strolled along the entrance gates of their university. This will be his last winter here since graduation is near. He puffed cold breaths while waiting for Makoto. He approached a nearby post and looked at his watch, “He’s late.”

Few minutes passed and Makoto came running in his direction, “Sorry, Sou! I dropped off Ren and Ran at their school and the train got stuck for minutes. Really, I’m sorry.”

The taller guy chuckled, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

The other beamed brightly and sauntered closely to the other. Makoto grazed his hand on the other’s cheek, “I love you Sousuke.”

The older one was caught off guard by the sudden confession. “Uhm, what are you saying? Where did that come from?”

Makoto pressed himself onto the other and threw his arms around, “I can’t stop thinking about you ever since we met here. That’s why I cannot hold it any longer. I want to be with you,” he tried to touch the taller man’s lips with his own, but he was shoved away.

“We’re friends, Makoto. I don’t swing that way. Plus, I have a girlfriend,” explained Sousuke as he walked away, “Don’t taint our friendship like that, please,” leaving the younger one alone near the gates.

 

* * *

Sousuke saw swirls of different colors as he tried to catch his breath due to the brunette’s actions. The younger one pinned him back on the bed causing the plastic toy be planted further. Tears flowed out of pure pain. _No more, I can’t take this anymore_ , he thought. He can taste his own blood as Makoto suck the air out of him. It became sloppier after a while, the older one responding to the younger one’s advances.

“Untie me, Makoto,” he whispered breathily when the shorter one started to play with his nipples. He felt himself harden even more as Makoto lapped his nubs playfully while looking back at his teal eyes, “I want to touch you.”

He can feel the brunette’s triumphant chuckle as he removed Sousuke’s restraints. He lightly stretched his hefty arms and enveloped it loosely around Makoto while pulling the other slightly to him, “My legs too,” he teased on the other’s ear, “I can’t feel them, you know.”

The younger one did what Sousuke requested and untied the knots that have bound him since afternoon. Makoto crawled in between his thighs and feebly pinned his arms down, “What do you want, love?”

Sousuke shuddered and swallowed hard, silence will not be accepted considering Makoto’s action from previous nights. He gasped roughly, “Y-you.”

Makoto nipped some skin on his stomach, kissing subtly down his hips and grazing his teeth on his inner thighs. The brunette loved Sousuke’s scent, his continuously dripping sweat, the smell of dried cum on his stomach and the aroma of that oozing precum from his cock, he is simply addicted to him.

The taller man closed his eyes again when flashes of light became visible. “Ahhh!” he clamored as he reached his peak one more time. “M-make it s-stop, Ma-mako-to,” he plead, pushing his hips upward to prevent the toy from burying itself completely.

Makoto chuckled, “But you look so beautiful like that,” licking the head of his lover’s dick, making the other twitched.

“P-please,” entreated the older one, “No more.”

Moments gone by, Makoto was sensually entertained by look on Sousuke’s face, delectable and lusty pectorals heavily breathing, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth, tears falling from his heavenly eyes and the sinful sounds he is making. He gently pulled the vibrator out of Sousuke’s ass and was rewarded by an audible whimper. He twisted it playfully, making the other gripped the sheets and screamed, “Makoto please!”

Crowing at his lover’s image, he asked, “You want this out or not?”

Sousuke shut his eyes and answered, “Out. Please pull it out.”

“And what?” inquired the brunette, coiling the toy inside him once again.

Teal eyes opened by the sensation, his flesh writhing in pleasure, “Y-you. Inside, ahhh, of me, please.”

Makoto’s emerald eyes brimmed with ecstasy , “Good boy.”


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed as always. XD

Makoto repeatedly trailed kisses from Sousuke’s lips, not missing a sweet spot between his jawline and neck, down to his well-sculpted chest where he played the older one’s sensitive nipples. He was still absolutely happy that he can touch this man like this, remembering how many times he was rejected by him years ago. Emerald eyes shined brightly as he heard Sousuke’s groans, begging him for release. He hadn’t removed the toy at all, and implanted it further inside Sousuke’s ass. He can see tears on the side of his eyes and licked it clean. The silver cock ring he placed on him a while ago made his dick swell even more. The younger one chuckled at the sight, it was truly beautiful, not to mention enticing. He wanted to devour him whole, but instead, he just savored the scene served before him. He rejected him years ago, he crushed his heart, his entire being just because he confessed his love for him. This can be a sort of punishment for Sousuke. But he knew the older man was also enjoying the feeling, so how can he call it a punishment at all?

“Makoto, please…” pleaded Sousuke, interrupting the younger one’s thoughts.

“What is it, Love?” he asked, caressing the older man’s navel.

“Le-let me come, I beg you -”

“But you came a lot already. Just hold it in for a while, I’m not even done with you,” told Makoto, nuzzling Sousuke’s delectable neck while holding down the other’s arms forcefully on bed.

“At least pull out this goddamned vibrator,” Sousuke whispered to Makoto’s ears as he bucked his hips upwards meeting and grinding to the younger one’s groin. “And you’re still fully clothed.”

Makoto didn’t listen to the other’s plea, the toy remained where he wanted, even though he kept on hearing Sousuke’s cries on how he wanted Makoto inside him now. Lies. Yes, everything that came out of Sousuke’s lips was a lie. He wanted the man to yearn for him in a different way. But what can he do? He forced himself to him for days now and nothing has changed. It can’t be done in just one fucking night.

“Makoto… Makoto,” the words were breathless.

Teal met green. There was a second of silence, then Makoto brushed his lips on his beloved gently. A little too light compared to his previous kisses. He let his head rest on Sousuke’s chest for a moment, feeling every breath that the older one inhaled. “Sousuke… I love you. I still do.” There was no reply, obviously. It’s not like he expected Sousuke to love him after all this. But still, he was already pretending, might as well play along, right? Makoto’s chest felt constricted, it’s like his heart was pumping less and less blood around his body. Why? Why can’t this man love him? Is it because he was owned by a woman? Correction, previously owned, as he already disposed of that bitch weeks ago.

Ripped arms embraced him, disrupting Makoto’s thoughts. He slightly rose up from his position and stared at his beloved. He pressed his lips once again, harder this time, tasting every bit of Sousuke’s lips. “Please,” he heard one more time. He stopped his ministrations and sat on the older man’s side. He lazily pulled out the toy completely, earning a whine of relief from Sousuke. He stood up and began taking off his garments, starting from his black shirt, revealing an equally toned and sinful torso, and unbuttoning his denim jeans. After removing the last piece of cloth on him, he felt harder than before and crawled in between the teal-eyed’s legs, spreading him wider. Sousuke got up, grazing his fingers on Makoto’s bare skin. “Now,” he requested, “I’m quite loose already.”

Makoto teased the older one’s entrance, he was partly delighted to see the other’s impatience as he pushed rather slowly. He was pulled by Sousuke and the teal-eyed grinded his hips quickly. Loose? He was tight, fucking hot and tight even after having a vibrator inside him all day. The brunette began hardening his pace, one leg on his shoulder, and slammed his entire length hastily. It felt amazing. The older man moaned loudly, throwing his head back, as the younger one grunted on his neck, biting and marking him as his. He felt his beloved shudder from his thrusts, and finally removed the ring around Sousuke’s cock. He pumped his dick as he rammed even harsher, feeling the other’s nail clawing on him, knowing that Sousuke was already close. He fucked him there and then, and the teal-eyed arched his back from orgasm. Makoto can feel his stomach tighten after some more thrusts and hit the high spot, groaning from the satisfaction.

The brunette pulled out, leaving a trail of cum from Sousuke’s hole. He was really a sight to see; his heaving chest, his slick skin because of sweat, that slight blush of his cheeks and ears, his ass dripping with Makoto’s cum and his gratified face. Makoto loomed over Sousuke and licked every part of him, tasting his sweat and cum, as if he was worshipping the man. When he started sucking his toes, Sousuke stopped him. He chortled and continued ravishing him with his tongue.

“Makoto…”

“Hmm?”

Sousuke sat up, but felt pain on his back, “Can we at least take a shower?”

“I cleaned you already,” answered the brunette, hands roaming on the other’s body, smirking suggestively.

“Fine,” agreed the teal-eyed, “Just let me shower.”

* * *

  
Teal eyes opened and looked around, it was still dark. He looked at the time, it was 4 in the morning. Sousuke squirmed, feeling the annoying pain on his lower back. He got out of the blanket, watching if Makoto stirred awake. Luckily, the younger man was peacefully asleep. He looked too adorable, like an innocent being, but that statement was severely untrue. He tiptoed towards the door, grabbing his coat and bag, checking some of his belongings, leaving his mobile phone on a table as he exited the apartment. He needed to escape and this was his chance to get away from his friend, from his clutches and from his insanity.

Roughly two hours passed, Makoto was awakened by a ringing sound. He grabbed his mobile phone from the floor and answered, “Hello?”

_“Oi, Tachibana!” the other line started._

“Mikoshiba-sensei, what is it?”

_“Well, is Yamazaki there?”_

“Huh?” Makoto sat up and looked at his bed, Sousuke wasn’t there. He went to check the bathroom and outside his bedroom. Tsk, he escaped while he was sleeping. It was kind of funny, “Why do you ask?”

_“I somehow had a glimpse of him from my window when he passed by here.”_

“What time?”

_“Around 4, I think.”_

Makoto looked at the wall clock, it was already past six, “And you just called now?”

_“I was fucking Rin. Who do you think is my priority?”_

“Well, thanks for the call.”

_“Next time, don’t let him escape. Don’t be too soft just because he was whining your name during sex. Hahaha!”_

“Hmph, said by the expert himself. Don’t worry about me. I’ll catch him again.”

_“Hahaha! Fine, fine, bye!”_

“Bye,” the brunette pressed the end button, noticing another phone his table. “You think, I won’t find you. Well, then my love, let’s play Hide n’ Seek,” his gaze turning dark as he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was rather short. XD I can't write smut for my own good. T-T

**Author's Note:**

> Because Uke!Sousuke is canon. XD


End file.
